A cloud platform may provide cloud-based services for managing and storing customer data. For example, a cloud platform may host a database that stores customer data and a cloud-based service for managing the customer data. When the cloud-based service evolves from a current version to a new version, customers may be migrated from the current version of the cloud-based service to the new version of the cloud-based service.